Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rendering method and an associated device.
Description of the Related Art
A rendering method of a common surface flinger involves only one single frame buffer. That is, all surfaces of upper-layer applications are rendered to one frame buffer. During rendering, an upper-layer application sends a rendering request to the surface flinger, which replies to the request and obtains the surface of the application to the frame buffer. The rendering result is then displayed to a user.
Multiple upper-layer applications frequently co-exist in one system. When practicing rendering that involves only one single frame buffer, a change occurring in one of the upper-layer applications may cause changes in the remaining upper-layer applications. When a particular upper-layer is constantly refreshed in the above rendering method, overall system efficiency may be severely degraded.